Los momentos cruciales de Naruto
by Horaizon
Summary: Un super crack. Hechos distorsionados por mi. Nada conveniente con la realidad, pero una realidad inevitable.


**No me culpen, os ruego.**

**Los momentos cruciales de Naruto**

Es ya bien conocida la historia del niño problemático, desolado e indecente que se convirtió en el ninja más solidario del mundo. Sin embargo, aún no termina y hasta hoy en día seguimos absorbiendo conocimientos, ya sean inútiles o importantísimos. También sabemos que tuvo un mejor amigo y así se conocieron…

- Iniciaremos con las presentaciones. – anunció el adulto de cabello blanco y cara tapada, tan seco que parecía odiar su trabajo con la más ultima fuerza de su voluntad.

- ¡Yo, yo yo! – levantó la mano rápidamente el rubio, llamando la apática atención de todos. – Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta el ramen instantáneo, ¡pero me gusta aún más el ramen de Ichiraku al que Iruka-sensei me llevó! Lo que no me gusta… es los tres minutos que hay que esperar. ¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage y que todos los en la aldea me reconozcan!

- ¿Tu pasatiempo? – preguntó, tal vez por mera cortesía, fingiendo que escuchó cada una de las idioteces que creyó vio salir de sus labios.

- … Creo que… no mucho… - aun así seguía sonriendo, tan radiante, tan fresco, tan ingenuo…

- Siguiente.

Se refiere al moreno silencioso en medio de la peli rosa y el rubio, con expresión de pocos amigos.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Cosas que no me gusten hay muchas, pero no hay nada que me guste-

- ¡Espera, brother! ¡Un momento! – se levantó de repente, el que recién acababa de parlotear, ahora parecía molesto con algo. – No me vengas con eso. ¿Acaso eres emo? Yo que me esforcé por ser gentil y decir todas las burradas que me vinieron a la cabeza… ¿Tú me vienes con que no te gusta nada? ¡No me jodas! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿20?

Tanto la otra joven como el adulto se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! – se levantó también frunciendo las cejas, tanto que parecía hacer más bien deforme.

- ¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Marica!

- ¿Qué diablos…?

- ¿Por qué no piensas en sexo y dulces como todos los de tu edad? ¡Apuesto que ibas a decir que quieres matar a alguien y que solo para esa mierda vives!

No dijo nada.

- ¿Ah que si? Lo sabía.

- Ese no es tu problema, ¡perdedor!

- ¿De verdad tengo que pasarme el resto de mi miserable vida con este gótico? - gritó a los tres cielos, como si realmente estuviera pidiéndoselo al santísimo de arriba.

- Naruto, creo que es suficiente, siéntate. – sintió la pesada obligación de interferir en el caso por ser el adulto allí, aunque se divirtiera al máximo con ello que sus risas se notaban incluso con el pañuelo cubriendo su boca. – Bien, Sasuke, comienza de nuevo.

Se sentaron de nuevo, allanando la paz el lugar.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta el tomate y odio a mi hermano.

Pero ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado para no hacer reír al irresponsable profesor de nuevo.

Sasuke, tenía tantos remordimientos, tantas penas, tantas locuras que empequeñecían su patética mente y lo volvían tan demente y terco que era inaguantable, pero el equipo siete no se rendía. Y una de esas penas era su hermano Itachi, el que en una noche, tal vez fría, asesinó con un solo roce, un solo filo, una sola articulación a sus padres, y le marcó para el resto de su vida.

Itachi pertenece a una organización clandestina y tenía, él y su compañero azul, la misión infinita de capturar al Kyuubi vivo. Así se encontraron otra vez, tras largos años en un pasillo incómodamente estrecho.

- Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke. – tan siniestro como deja visualizar su persona, se da el lujo de hacer una entrada como tal.

- Itachi… ¡voy a matarte! – sentenció mientras levantaba su cabellera alegando haber activado su sharingan.

- Oh… el sharingan. – se burló el amigo azul al lado de Itachi. - ¿Y este quién es?

- Mi hermano pequeño. – esa voz, esa tétrica y grave voz que hace que _Kyary Pamyu Pamyu_ suene como una sentencia de muerte.

- Pensé que habías asesinado a todo el clan Uchiha. – prosiguió tal guasón.

Naruto ya ni sabía a quién mirar, quien será el que hará el movimiento decisivo, trataba de entender que tenedores pasaba, pero se abstenía a quedarse inmóvil allí aterrado.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, por unos segundos que parecieron horas, días…

- ¡Es tal y como dijiste… - se empezaba a crear una especie de luz azul que emanaba de la mano derecha del Uchiha menor. - … te he odiado y te he maldecido solo para matarte! ¡He vivido mi vida solo para matarte! – y corrió con su tecina de rayos ya lista, perforando en la pared mientras lo hacía, dejando un camino del daño en ella.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo, u oler su aroma, distinguir el color de sus uñas…

- Pe-pe-pero… ¿Pero qué diablos…? – de una de las puertas salió una joven de algunos 16 u 18, traía el pelo enmarañado y una pijama que consistía en una chamarra de triple size y unos pantalones bombachos y largos. - ¡Mierda, la pared! – se llevó asombrada las manos a la cabeza cuando notó el desastre. – ¡¿Pe-pero qué diablos está pasando aquí, **carajo**?! – parecía un volcán en erupción al ver a los personajes allí parados, un poco confundidos ya.

- ¿Y esa…? – le susurró Kisame a Itachi el que se encogió de hombros mostrando su indiferencia.

- ¡Es que uno no puedo vivir en paz! ¿Eh? ¡¿Acaso es una maldita ley, ya?! Me mude aquí con la intención de que no me jodieran más pero, ¡no! ¡No! ¡Porque tenemos que joderle la vida a Nanoka, la pendeja!

Estaban tan perplejos y a la vez tan avergonzados. Sasuke ya ha deshecho su técnica y escucha totalmente entregado las quejas de la muchacha que se mueve de aquí para allá como mama gallina, al igual que el resto.

- ¡Tenían que ser unos malditos ninjas puercos, creadores del anticristo! ¡Ateos de mierda! ¡Me tiene hasta la madre la vergación de los malditos países ninja! ¡Es que no se puede vivir en paz que llega un grupo de psicópatas a querer arrancarte el corazón quien sabe si para dárselo de comer a sus asquerosas crías después! ¡¿Qué diablos hice yo, eh?! ¡Perdónenme que deje el colegio, pero es todo gracias a sus putadas! Y ese viejo que no da ni un golpe… ¿Nadie sabe de los golpes de estado? ¡Ármense de bolas y formemos uno, a que no! ¡Lo que puedo hacer es derrocar su culo para la horca, maldito infeliz! – se volteó un momento para verlos de nuevo. -¿Y tú qué? ¿U-un… - movió la cabeza analizando bien el personaje adyacente a Itachi - … un pescado? ¡¿Es un maldito pescado?! ¡Dios mío, pero si es un pescado! ¡Un pescado en mi puerta! ¿Sushi a domicilio? ¡Pero con patas y todo! Díganmelo, porque les juro que ya no me sorprende una reverenda mierda. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Te servirán bombas en los restaurantes? ¿Cagaras en la boca de un animal de esos que sacan ustedes todos deformes? ¡Es que ya no puedo! ¡No puedo! Debí morir cuando nací, envidio a todos esos que ya murieron. ¡Llévame por favor, llévame! – se hincó cabeza arriba como si realmente orara por ello. – En este país si no eres un ninja es como si fueras un pedazo de mierda rancia y caliente, de esa que apesta incluso con la tapa del inodoro cerrada. ¡Eres una escoria, un gusano de esos asquerosos que salen cuando la basura ya tiene mucho tiempo acumulada! ¿Saben por qué no me he asesinado? ¿Saben por qué? Por mi padre, solo y exclusivamente por él. Dice que si lo hago seré peor y que definitivamente no encontrare con quien revolcarme un día y quien sabe tener hijos y una familia que te apuesto me saldrán ninjas los mal agradecidos y morirán mis pobres polluelos antes de cumplir el segundo mes de nacimiento. Porque así es la vida en esta jodida nación, ni más ni menos. ¡Pero pobrecito mi padre! Como si la mierda puede llegar a ser orgánica alguna vez. ¡En la vida real no sucede eso! Naciste como mierda, te mueres como mierda. ¿Y a ver ustedes, que chingados hacen en mi puerta? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso van a destruir el mundo ya? ¡¿No me dejaran siquiera empacar mis malditos pantis?! Parece que ese es su pasatiempo: destruir el mundo, convertirse en pescado, morir. En vez de envejecer, ustedes destruyen el mundo a puras madres y puros cojones importándole la real porquería quien lo habite. ¡Son unos desgraciados hijos de puta, todos y cada uno de ustedes, malandrines! No me importa que tan lindo seas, tú y tú. – señaló a los hermanos Uchiha. - ¿Qué apellido eres?

- U-Uchiha. – es la primera y única vez que Itachi gaguea en su corta vida.

- Ahora si… - da vueltas por el lugar. - ¡Estoy jodida! ¿Qué diablos hice yo ahora que los Uchiha vengan a saquear mi humilde pocilga? ¿Quieren entrar? ¡Entren! Ya que importa que me desbaraten lo único que me queda, lo único que me falta es que me violen cada vez que aparece un putamadres en las secciones de _Se Busca. _¡Madres, no dejen que sus hijos vayan a la escuela! ¡Es su culpa que este mundo esté tan jodidamente cagado! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Mátenme! ¡Solo agarren sus raros poderes y arránquenme el pescuezo que no doy para más! ¡Mátenme, por favor! Tengan piedad de esta joven mujer que solo ansía con que su hora de penar le llegue para salir por fin de esta mierda, de esta mierda ninja que no me deja vivir. ¡Niños de 12 años que saben matar! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho con el mundo? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

- Señorita… - se acercó casi temblando, el mayor de los Uchiha.

- ¿Qué coños quieres ahora, eh? ¿Violarme? ¡Sacadlo, ándale, me importa un maravilloso rábano!

- Ya nos iremos… Por favor, cálmese, no le haremos daño.

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Y después me sacas tu polla gigantesca y me abofeteas con ella! Lamentablemente, me importa más si el asqueroso barrigón de al lado se operó ayer.

- No, yo…

- Mira niño lindo, agarra a tus amigos locos y esa cosa rara y vete, ¿si? Voy a llorar, quiero a mi papi porque a mi madre la mató uno de los tuyos. Solo vete. ¡Vete, ya, por favor! ¡Vete! ¡Oh, mi mami! ¡Mi linda mami!

Itachi jamás volvió a Akatsuki, jamás tocó intencionalmente a nadie, jamás hizo algo malo. Empezó a acudir a la iglesia hasta convertirse en un creyente y fantasía nocturna del padre. Iba casi todos los días, sin descanso, si matar la rutina, sin atreverse a hacerlo. Encontró el perdón divino.

Sasuke, se volví voluntario y ejecutaba diferentes actividades todas las semanas. Era miembro de la cruz roja y la ONU estaba pensando asignarlo como secretario general.

Naruto se convirtió en profesor, porque es lo más digno que una persona puede llegar a ser.

Kisame se suicidó ya que empezó a odiar tanto a su cuerpo como a el mismo y tras asistir a una reunión para ayudar emocionalmente a personas con SIDA , la salida se volvió obvia, que la muerta es la única esperanza de encontrar la paz infinita.

Akatsuki llegó a su fin. La mayoría siguió los ejemplares indicios de los demás y ahora son mejores personas, otros simplemente encontraron el amor y formaron una familia, otros se dejaron seducir por el pecaminoso camino de las drogas, otros se suicidaron.

La chica del apartamento 512 concibió su propio grupo clandestino tras ser entrenada severamente por el nieto del Hokage y tuvo hijos sólo para que su legado continúe y destruir aquellos ninjas que una vez amenazaron su paz. Hinata Hyuuga era su secuaz.

Fin.


End file.
